


Quirky, At Best

by IsekaiGirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Isekai, Josei, Messing up, Modern Girl in Thedas, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsekaiGirl/pseuds/IsekaiGirl
Summary: Blake drops into Thedas, literally! Dropping right into the Herald's arms.Romance!! [ Modern Girl in Thedas x Male Trevelyan/Inquisitor ]
Relationships: Male Inquisitor (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Male Trevelyan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Dropping

* * *

What made me realize that I was no longer in my bed was the lukewarm black-colored water that I’ve been swallowing and drowning for probably a long time.

Bewildered by this unorthodox circumstance, I picked myself up, groggily I might add. Understandable since I recall last night falling asleep into my bed rather than lying down in a swampy-like area. There was no cold, no warmth, and no _atmosphere_ ; I was only merely drenched.

At first, I started to think I was dreaming. Everything felt surreal. Unsteady. Ready to fall apart.

Then, I heard screams. Screams that started out soft before screeching loudly next to my ear as amber-lit ashes passed through from behind me like fluttering snow. Slowly, I turned…

…!!!

Buildings brazenly lit aflame in the freezing winter’s night. The screams echoing off from the town before me, though I see no one around. The flames were too thick, too bright, fighting against the snowy blizzard to be greater than mere campfire.

_ROOOOOOAAARRRR!!_

What sounded like an indominus rex roaring descended from the sky with huge scaly wings that spanned as wide as the burning town. After seeing the creature, I knew exactly where we were. Haven. Haven was burning, and Corypheus’ archdemon dragon attacked.

Its glaring red eyes gazed down upon me with malice, and fire blazing in its mouth.

Oh, _HELL no!_

Fuck this dream. I started running. In no way in hell am I getting burned by a dragon. Please. It’s time to wake up now!!!

The dragon indiscriminately blew fire right upon me, and I screamed. To my wonder, I felt no heat, no scorching flame touching my skin. Instead, I saw only swirling green of mist and I fell right into it.

“OOF!”

In an instant, I was meet with warmth and cold at the same time, unlike the surreal state I was previously in. Cold, because the soft fluttering snow chilled me. Warmth, because I fell right on top of someone into the snow.

“ _Evie?_ ”

Who?

I looked up and stared back up at the most stunning, rich blue eyes. You know? The kind of blue eyes that are so deeply blue that even HD television couldn’t handle how vibrant the color was. They resembled more like cobalt stones rather than the ocean sea. His skin tone was a little darker than fairer, more olive but on the warmer side. His chestnut-colored hair combed back naturally without products.

Either way, I gave the figure—the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome—a strange look. He looked at me as if he knew me, but I never met him before in my life.

“Herald!!”

 _Harold?_ He don’t look like a Harold. Don’t even fit his face.

This Harold grabbed me and rolled me right over before something slammed right on the spot where we were lying previously. Snow and dirt scattered about from the harsh impact. My eyesight caught the glimpse of long, sharp claws…

A second after, the strange had pulled me up to my feet, still wrapping an arm around me. Now, I would have pushed away if I wasn’t still staring at the long claws, slowly directing my gaze to follow the length of the source…

Only to see a dementor like creature with its horrid black unshaped face under the dirty crimson hood. It _hissed_ at us.

Naturally, I let out a blood-curling scream.

Right now, I was just about grateful of the handsome gentleman pulling me away and breaking into a run away from the area. Before I knew it, three, four—no—EIGHT demons were now coming right for us.

What the fuck!?

“Shit!” Handsome guy cussed under his breath, and I watched him hold up his staff—STAFF. What the hell are you going to do with a STAFF?!

Then, I saw flames. Flames that covered his staff before he swung it, letting out a wave of fire, scorching the demons. Then arrows came flying, piercing the demons. Huh. That made me think they’re not fully untouchable. Monsters maybe.

As arrows kept coming one by one, a woman all clad in armor came rushing with her sword and shield, and stabbing a demon from behind. Another came with her, which looked like a demon—or a minotaur—no, Qunari. Had to be fucking Qunari as he raised his large great sword and pummeled downwards on a demon, making squishy noises.

However, there were still too many for them to kill as some of them had recovered from the burn and were coming right for us again.

Before I knew it, I started reciting the chant that my dorky, Supernatural-obsessed friend engraved into my skull, incase I ever see her with black eyes (meaning she was possessed. Yeah, I know, crazy.)

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te--”

The demons that were coming for us had halted as soon as I started chanting. They were now curling and twisting in agonizing pain. GOOD!

“Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare! Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis!!”

They were screeching and at this point, they were melting, like dumping a bucket of water on the wicked witch of west. With them being like this, it was much easier for the _Seeker_ and the _Qunari_ to kill the rest of the demons that were in too much pain to move.

There were three more left, but I was starting to have a memory problem because I can’t remember the rest of the chant!!

Clasping tightly on Harold’s hand, I said to him, “Burn! Burn them again! One more time!”

He looked at me, stunned and I thought he wasn’t going to listen, but he focused right on the remaining demons that were coming back to their senses. He raised his staff again, and let a stream of fire out…

 _Blue_ fire, if I may add. Like how everyone knows that the hottest part of the flame is blue. Damn, the guy upgraded, so why didn’t he do that before?

The blue flames were more effective, melting the shit out of the demons into pile of black goop. It stunned his friends as they stood frozen, seeing the attack. Right? I too am shock at his power.

With the remaining demons already dead, it affected the _rift_ as it started bleeding out more, waiting to be plugged.

I knew this guy wasn’t _Harold_ , but I don’t know if the truth was better.

“The rift!!” I called to him. This time he left me, letting me go as he rushed over to close it.

I’ve seen it a hundred times---maybe a thousand times—and this is the first time it felt so real, like it shook the very culmination of my being. The atmosphere was electrifying and jarring when he connected to the bleeding shithole. What a weird sentence, but for a while, I held my breath and watched, hoping he would close it, even though at the time, I didn’t know that’s where I came out from.

When he closed it with a satisfying boom that rattled the air for a moment before sending out a calming sensation, I let my breath go. Then, I felt the dizziness coming to me and my eyelids getting heavier. The people before me were starting to look like they have twins.

Gripping my head, I felt my legs shaking, and my eyes were rolling back.

“Evie!?”

Wrong. Passing out now.

I dropped.

***

🄱🄻🄰🄺🄴🄻🅈 🄻🄸🅃🅃🄻🄴

***


	2. Convincing

* * *

This time the bed was soft when I woke up. Not a puddle, not on snowy ground, just a soft warm bed in comfy pajama clothes.

Clothes that are obviously not mine.

Sitting up again in better circumstances than the beginning, I took in my surroundings, and… although it’s not my bedroom, everything felt so familiar.

I swear to God I just had a dream of…

. . . !!!!!

My eyes widened huge like plates as I realized I was no longer dreaming, and this was probably reality. My mind was having trouble wrapping around that idea. _This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening_. Shakily, I got out of bed, glancing around at the room that _wasn’t_ changing. Usually, when I realize I was dreaming, everything would start to collapse—like lions would come and attack me by now, forcing out of dreamland through pain.

Nothing happened… nothing at all.

Carefully, I held out both my hands, looking at them before slapping my cheeks like cymbals.

OW.

That hurt. That wasn’t supposed to hurt, but that _HURT_.

This can’t be happening.

My panicking thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a thunder clap, or a shockwave, something breaking through the speed of sound, but it was familiar.

Quickly, I rushed out of the cabin and glanced up at the sky, seeing---what I expected was supposed to be where the breach would hang---was now just a scar in the sky.

Holy shit…

“Hey! I see you’re awake now.”

Whirling around, I met the iconic Varric Tethras standing right there before me with his usual red attire, unbuttoned shirt—how the fuck is he not cold?

“Evie, right?” He asked.

Why do they keep calling me _Evie?_ Do I look related to the multi-evolution Pokémon?!

No wait, that’s not important.

“Varric!” I called out to him, surprising him.

“Huh. Looks like I have a lot of fans.” He smiled. Sure.

I went right for him, begging, “Varric, I need to speak with the Herald! Please! This is urgent!” 

He raised a brow at me, and my urgency fell to fallen ears when everyone around us started cheering and celebrating of the closing of the breach.

“Whoa, easy there, miss. First, let's calm down…” he tried coaxing me, and I should have listened but I didn't. I let loose my lips. 

“Something bad is going to happen!” My yelling interrupted some cheers, attracting spectators. Normally, this isn’t a good sign, but I wasn’t really thinking straight with my anxiety peaking up the charts.

Thankfully, his expression crossed with concern and doubt. “What do you mean?”

“An army is coming!” I raised my voice out of urgency and slight jolt of a panic episode. “An army of red lyrium infested soldiers is coming!!”

My claims slowly silenced the cheers as I continued to rant, “They are coming, Varric! You have to help me tell the commander, or Leliana, to begin evacuation now! _Please!!_ ”

Varric’s eyes widened as he saw something in my eyes that showed he believed me. “You’re serious. Holy shit.”

Thank God, he believed me. 

“What do you mean an _army_ is coming?”

Both dread and relieved settled on me when I saw the Commander of the Inquisition forces. I’ve seen his face a hundred times that I thought I’d be immune, but no, I’m immediately swooned again by the sight of him. 

NO. Certainly not the time for it.

“Cullen!!” I lunged right for him, grabbing his arm, and he, of course, got frightened and grabbed for his sword, but he didn’t pull it out. Of course, it would have been stupid of me to pull such a stunt in front of a commander suffering lyrium withdrawals, but that wasn’t highly important at that moment.

His brows furrowed at me with uncertainty. “I’m sorry, have we met-?”

“ _Corypheus!!_ The Elder One is coming! We have to plan for evacuations and stand our ground here!!”

“What did you say?” Varric took a step towards him as he couldn’t believe the name that escaped from my lips.

“A whole army is coming! Please Cullen!”

The color on Cullen’s face drained away, his lips pursed thinly and tightly, and his nose flaring, holding a breath. A moment after, he grabbed my arm, tightly—nothing gentle about it, and dragged me all the way to the Chantry. I told him to stop, to wait, but I guess I spooked him too much as my stumbling feet wouldn’t hinder his march.

He slammed the Chantry doors open with me in tow and dragged me down all the way to the dungeons. Ignoring my protests, he threw me in one of the damp cells and locked me up.

I ran and grabbed the bars. “Cullen!! Cullen, _please!!_ ”

He turned his back on me, and following us the entire time were Varric and Josephine. They stood there at the stairs.

Varric tried to mediate. “Curly, don’t you think you’re overreacting? You do know who she is to _Vault_ , right?”

Who?

“She is saying unspeakable things and causing a panic in Haven!” Cullen argued. “I will not let her throw Haven into chaos with such blatant lies!”

“I’m not lying, please!!” I begged again, tears already streaming down. “Before it’s too late, we need to evacuate Haven! Warn the Herald! The Elder One is coming!!”

Cullen rounded back on me with a fury that frightened me.

“Be silent!” His order stung like a whip.

“Do you see, Commander?” My head snapped over to the other cell across from me, and there he was. Gereon Alexius. “The Elder One will rise, and the Herald will suffer upon His hands--”

“Oh, shut it!” I clashed at him. “Your time of being an evil magister is over! I don’t want to hear the voice of a father who murdered his own son in the alternate future!!”

His eyes widened to the size of plates and the color left his face with his mouth hanging open, no words coming out.

I snapped my attention back to the commander. “Cullen! You guys sent the Chargers to Theirinfall Redoubt, and they found not only red lyrium, but a demon of envy, right?”

He drew a sharp breath, and even Josephine was gasping audibly in the background.

“Believe me when I say this that _He_ is coming! An army of Templars ingesting red lyrium--- _CULLEEEN!_ ”

When I tried to warn him again, he turned his back to me walked away.

_ RUuuuuuuUUUdddDEeee! _

“Make sure she stays put,” he said to the jailor before heading back up.

Josie tried, “Cullen, shouldn’t we--”

“No. We wait for Seeker Cassandra and the Herald,” then he was gone, climbing up the stairs.

Josie looked back at me, throwing a sympathetic glance, before following after Cullen, probably to talk some sense into him. Well… I guess I was a bit at fault for trying to start a mass panic.

Varric was the last to leave as he said to me, “Hang in there, Tweet.”

Then he retreated upstairs, probably to join Josie on convincing the Commander—

And _TWEET?!_

“What kind of _creature_ are you, _demon?_ ”

I glanced over to see Alexius behind bars, glowering at me and wearing a crossed expression between rage and sadness.

I scoffed at him. “You should have just spent more time with your son rather than concocting this gruesome plot of killing the Herald and enslaving the mages.”

“Fuck the Herald!” He cursed. “The Elder One was going to save my son--”

“That darkspawn _LIED!_ And you _know_ it!!” I snapped back. “You should have spent more time with your son, instead of wasting your time! And now?? Now you’ll never get to say good bye! He’s going to die without ever seeing you again! He’s going to be alone in his bed, dying and drawing his last breath, wondering where his father went!”

“How DARE you--”

“NO! How _dare_ **you** call yourself a father!!” I swallowed a sob as I recalled my own father dying in his deathbed. I remember how I yelled at my brother who decided he didn’t want to be there at all, knowing... “All you thought about is how you’re going to lose your son, but not once have you thought about _his own_ feelings! And now, he’s going to die alone and it’s all because of your stupid mistake!!”

I see him tremble in frothing rage, and I knew I had him. Someone had to tell him. Make him understand. It’s not about you losing him, but in the end, it’s about the person who is dying that will see that his parents will not be there for him. A love one will not see him off and stay with him. Alexius knows that, I know he knows that.

Several seconds after, he pulled away from the bars and slumped back down on the cell floor, curled up, covering his head.

I knew he was crying, if not on the outside.

It was finally quiet, but I don't know if I truly liked that. It made me regret the words that spilled out of my mouth, but honestly, Alexius deserved it. I hope he would soon understand that he had no one else to blame but himself. Although, thinking over this, I was starting to feel rotten and shitty for hurting him… especially when he’s losing his son, and he wouldn’t be able to see him again.

It’s sad.

Then, I heard the doors open from above. Heavy shoes descending down the stairs until they meet the floor.

And there he was: The Herald of Andraste. I nearly melt at the sight of him. He could give Cullen a run for his money—coin in this world.

“Unlock her cell. Now.” His order was short, direct, and no-nonsense as the jailor immediately rushed to my cell, releasing me.

I held my breath for a moment, and I slowly stepped outside of the cell, nervously approaching the future Inquisitor. It’s strange, because I’ve never felt my heart race so fast.

“Evie?” He called me. That’s right. No wonder Varric called me Evie. 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, my name is Blake,” I told him. “Blakely Little, but just Blake.”

“Ohh… I see…” Disappointment in his tone as sadness crossed his features, but he was half-expecting that I wasn’t her.

I pursed my lips, troubled over something I had no clue of. I don’t recall a Trevelyan having any sort of a connection with a friend named Evie.

“Well… let’s confirm what you told my Commander,” He moved on by bringing up the elephant in the room, and asked, “You said the Elder One is coming with an army that will destroy Haven. How sure are you? And where did you learn it?”

Will he believe me? Probably not, but I didn’t want to make it too complicating that we’d have to spend hours debating over it. We literally don’t have time, and me getting locked up already wasted a lot of time.

“…the internet!”

He stood still, frozen, and he blinked. 

“…What?”

“…The internet,” I answered with much less confidence. “I got it from the internet! I-it’s a very classified, knowledgeable, magical _book…_ you see…”

Man, am I a terrible liar or what?

He stared at me with an expression that was unreadable. I couldn’t understand at the time why he looked like he would bawl out crying or jump for joy… I don’t know what I’m talking about. He’s just really making a weird expression. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it filled me with uncertainty.

Then his expression softened with a wistful smile.

“Alright. I believe you.”

“…Really?” Not something I expected, no.

His smiled widened, showing off such pearly white teeth, which is rare for a Thedosian.

“Really.” He said.

“Huh… so easily?” I asked, questioning this rather easily-accepting Herald. Is he gullible or…?

“Not really, but what’s the harm in expecting an attack? Paranoia, but it’s better to be prepared.”

Wow… honestly, I expected more resistance.

* * *

Max led me back up to the Chantry, much to the dissatisfaction of plenty suspicious friends that accompanied him, and he ordered for an emergency meeting in the war room. Those who tried to dissuade Max from planning an evacuation plan were shut down as he repeated what he said to me. Better to be prepared.

“Alright, you said the Elder One is coming with his army? Start from there.” Max commenced the meeting, and all eyes were immediately one me. Some were curious, some were unnerved, and the scary few were probably wishing to slit my throat.

“There’s going to be an army coming—a bulk over the mountain,” I said, using Cullen’s words from the dialogue. “Under no banner. Corypheus leads them.”

“ _What?_ ” Cassandra interrupted with a snarl, and I hopped a step closer to Max, afraid for my well-being.

Max raised an amused brow at me, and I gave him a look: I don’t want to mess with the Seeker that rode and killed dragons!

She then turned her anger to the dwarf as always. “You said you and Hawke killed him!”

“We did, Seeker. We did!” Varric argued. “We even burned his corpse!”

“How he came back doesn’t matter right now!” I cut in before they would go into a long back-and-forth argument of ‘I did and you didn’t!’

“He _is_ coming, and we need to be prepared! We should have everyone ready at a moment’s notice to evacuate to the Chantry. We should also have the trebuchets ready aim at the mountain-”

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Cullen demanded as he leaned over, putting his hands on the table. “To do that, we’d be burying haven!”

I pursed my lips, slowly nodding in agreement as his face fell in horror. I persisted. “You know as well as I do that that’s our best shot. Hell, it was _your_ idea.”

He flinched. “My idea?? I never--!”

“Future,” I quickly answered, getting more confidence. “I can see just a bit of the future, and some more grounded, others more lose, but… no matter what, we lose Haven tonight.”

“That is absurd!” Cassandra cut in. “Time magic is already absurd, and now you are suggesting we should just let the enemy slaughter us all?”

She’s confusing my future knowledge with time magic. That’s fine!

“No! Can I just finish saying my piece without anymore interruptions??” I asked and I turned to Max for some help.

He was quiet this whole time, listening to all of this, and one look from me, he glanced at everyone, eyes meeting the other and said, “She’s right. Let her finish to the very end, then we can question her—but only one each from you. We have to get ready for evacuations.” 

Leliana, who was probably thinking of a million ways to stab me without Max knowing, turned to him. “Do you actually believe her?”

“Yes.” Max answered almost immediately, stunning everyone in the room, including _me_. He turned his gaze to me and said, “Continue.”

I nodded gratefully to him as I started explaining from the very beginning again. Of course, this time, I described it as a future tale of what was to come. I let them know about Cole, about Samson (which Cullen very nearly interrupted me), and about Chancellor Roderick knowing a secret passage that could lead the people out to safety. North, I stressed.

When I was finished, Max gave me a long hard look. “So… I have to stay behind, face Corypheus, and bury Haven?”

“…Yes.” Supposedly, easier said than done.

He frowned. “…Such a tall order.”

I winced. “You have to do all that without dying… just saying. No pressure.”

A snort escaped his throat as he looked down pondering about it all.

“There has to be another way,” Solas then spoke, seeing now that they were allowed to interrupted. He glanced at me—no, he _glared_ at me. “Herald. Your mark is still needed to close the other rifts across Thedas. We cannot simply let you sacrifice yourself without possibly surviving this!”

“He _can!_ ” I cut in, and all eyes were on me again. “Oh, come on, are you kidding me? The guy has _divine_ luck! And he’s a _badass_ in magic and combat.”

“She’s calling you a _badass_ , boss.” Bull commented, breaking into a grin. In fact, some of them were smiling now.

Dorian then added, “Rightfully, so. Getting lost in the future is one thing, returning to the present is another.”

“See? From the future, you all already know! Herald, Thedas will DIE without you—Again, _no pressure!_ ” I hastily amended myself when he looked at me with wide eyes, similar to a child having stage fright.

He let out a sigh. “…No pressure she says…”

Glancing down, I see his fists tightening, knuckles turning white. Reaching out, I gently took his arm, making sure he’s looking right at me.

“Hey… You _will_ find a way,” I assured with as much conviction that I can place in my voice.

A second ago, his face was filled with doubt. Now, he seemed more determined.

“…I better,” he said, mostly to himself.

“Are we believing the story of--” Vivienne began speaking, but Max already cut her off.

“Yes. Yes, lady Vivienne. Everyone here is going to take her words seriously,” Max said. “Let’s have everyone prepare for evacuations and bunker down. When the army comes, they’ll have to retreat to the Chantry. Leliana, do you have scouts trained to set booby traps?”

It took a moment for the Spymaster to respond. “Yes. _If_ there will be an army coming, we may be able to drown them once we crack the frozen lake when they cross it.”

“Lady Josephine, will you be able to convince Chancellor Roderick to reveal the secret passage way? Have Mother Giselle help you.”

She nodded. “That will be no problem.”

“Oh! And have everyone really bundle up,” I told her. “There’s going to be a really, really bad snowy blizzard.”

She looked at me surprised before simply saying, “Of course. I’ll have everyone know.”

“Work together. We all know what is at stake,” Max said, ending the meeting. “...Ev—Blake. Go with Lady Josephine. Help her with what you can.”

I nodded, feeling anxious and excited that I was given an order by the Herald of Andraste himself. Approaching Josie, I curtsied a bit. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, if only in better circumstances. I am Blakely Little. Blake is fine.”

She was delighted by my intro. “Josephine Montilyet, and it’s lovely to be acquainted with you, if only in better circumstances.” She repeated my words, but more sincerely, and I grinned happily.

We were now leaving the room first to get things in order, and I heard Max giving more orders…

“Cullen, Cassandra, and Bull with me. We’ll have to think of other ways to slow the enemy down.”

“Does that include the dragon, boss?” Bull asked, grinning widely. “Are we fighting the dragon?”

Before Max could respond, I piped in, “You can dream, Bull!”

I quickly retreated with Josie, who was trying not to giggle aloud. Otherwise, there were already plenty of the more boisterous of the inner circle, laughing at Bull’s plight.

Bull, of course, would never take it personally as he said, “Your girl’s feisty and sassy, Boss.”

_ Your _ girl? Since when was I _his_ girl? Not that I mind, but, come on, I didn’t make any commitments.

We now have the advantage of future knowledge and preparation time, and I also managed to escape an interrogation because of Max. Everything was going great!

…So why did it feel like everything was going to fall apart soon?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I will be making an announcement for "The Key to Thedas" later on in the weekend.
> 
> I'm sorry i've been gone but I have been dealing with a lot of things right now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story though.


End file.
